


Freezing my ass Off

by yoslina_the_sinner



Series: SciFell Sins [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humor, I suck at writing, Ice Skating, Like, Love, M/M, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Peace, Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, XD, comment, falling down alot, i ship this, idfk, if you want to that is, im sorry, kinda cute, kudos, love you ppl, otp, paps, science sans, suggest, underswap - Freeform, underswap paps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans,Science Sans,Underswap Sans,and Underswap Papyrus go ice skating. Turns out Fell sucks at it. Fluff and embarrassment happens. Also they laugh at each other. I hope you enjoy this. Tis my second fanfic so don't judge. Also...DONT READ IF YOU DO NOT SHIP THIS!! You may comment suggestions for more fics. Love ya,peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing my ass Off

'So,this is how I get beat huh?’ thought a rather edgy as he looked up at the sky. The sky was gray and it was snowing lightly. He was lying on his back,his ass (tailbone?) becoming colder by the minute. ‘I can see it now…Red Skeleton ass freezes off after tragic accident…’ Edge smirks slightly at the thought. For a moment he was glad that he could make one last terrible joke before his last dying breath. “Goodbye cruel world…” he whispered he started to fade out from the-

“EDGY. GET. UP!!” said the geeky skeleton,towering over him. Red,startled, quickly sat up bumping heads with Science. “OW!! WHA-” Then Edge remembered the situation. He,Sci,Swap, and that Blueberry were ice skating. (Well,he,Sci,and Blue were. Swap just kinda sat there…) Aaaaaaannnnnd,turns out he is not very good at it. Well he kinda expected that. Like for real,who would need to learn when all your world has taught you was to kill?!

“FRIEND,OH MY GOODNESS!! Are you hurt?! Do you need assistance?!?” Blueberry cried as he skated over to where Sci and Edge were rubbing the skulls. “Yea yea,fine no broken bones or nothing.” he grumbled. Red tried to get back on his feet,but his knees caved in and once again fell on his (freezing) ass. “You really are bad at this EdgyMcMCR.” Science said,chuckling as he helped him on his feet.

“Can it nerd.” he grumbled back as he steadied himself. “Uh,Fell? Are you sure you don’t want me or Science to help you? It’s not a big deal you know. I’d be happy to help!!” Blueberry suggested. Red only shook his head,glaring. “I told ya guys I was fine! I don’t need ur pity,see?” He took a cautious step forward…and almost smashed open his face. Sci quickly grabbed the hood of his black jacket and yanked him back on his skates.

“…” Sci raised an eyebrow. (idk how,dont ask.)

“Fine.” Edge mumbled. Science grinned in triumph. “BUT,if you let me fall your dead ya hear me? Dead,nerd!!” Sci just rolled his eye sockets knowing that he actually won’t. Red jumped a little when Blueberry Sans suddenly started shouting. “PAPYRUS,GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!” And with that he sped off in a random direction,skating as fast as his short legs would go.  
Sci and Edge looked at each other and laughed,almost causing Fell to fall for the millionth time. 

The geeky skeleton pushed up his glasses saying, “Haha,okay Edge enough stalling. Let’s get on with the lesson.” He grabbed the other Sans’ arms and skated backwards in front off him. Red suddenly felt panicky at the movement. “H-HEY! Your to fast,stop it!!” he said,nervously. Sci must have heard it in his voice (much to Fell’s dislike) because he squeezed Edges sleeves in a comforting way and spoke. “C-come on. Don’t you trust your partner in crime?” Red looked down at his feet slightly. “Besides…” He looked back up when Sci spoke again. “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Fell almost laughed at these words. Almost. “I’m not gonna die over falling on my frozen ass,nerd.” he said looking at him with a smirk.

Science’s cheekbones turned slightly bluish-green and whispered while looking at him with a serious expression. “It doesn’t matter. The point is that I’m your friend and I care about your well being.” It took Edge about a second to process his words. When he finally did he pulled away from Sci and fell,once again on his back. “And also…uh…Fell? You okay? Did I say something weird? Oh-no I said something weird didn’t I?! OH MY GOSH NOOoOO!!!” Sci panicked as he flailed his arms nervously,mumbling things Edge couldn’t hear under his breath.

His hood covered most of his face except for his mouth and if Sci was looking at him he would have caught his slightly dopey looking grin. His face felt warm and his pupils had turned white. In his head he kept replaying the words over and over again. And of course his ass was freezing. But,that kinda didn’t matter to him,at the moment he was trying to figure a way to make his SOUL stop fluttering. Then he spoke some words that without thinking that he immediately regretted saying and wanted to die after saying them.

“Oops. Looks like I really have fell for you nerd.” 

...  
...  
...

 

“WHAT?!?!?” 

"I MEaN NOTHInG SHItWHHhHaT!?!.!?”

He quickly sat up and started to make a million excuses for why he said the pickup line,while Sci started making random geeky embarrassed sounds that didn’t make any sense. His ass was still freezing and his face couldn’t be any more red.

——————————XxXxX——————————-

Swap and Blueberry came back to the two off them screaming random shiz. They drank some hot coco and put a bet on how long it take for Sci and Fell to notice them. And Fell did get to learn how to ice skate (kinda). With Blues help of course cause they wouldn’t look each other or else they’d make embarrassed noises.

—————————–THE END—————————–

**Author's Note:**

> Like/kudos. And comment suggestions if ya want. Love ya and thanks for reading!!


End file.
